


Surveillance

by khourgorio_nation



Series: It's Always Sunny in New Orleans [2]
Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mentions of NOLA team, Mild Language, Stakeout, they bicker like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khourgorio_nation/pseuds/khourgorio_nation
Summary: “What’s up with the face?”“Nothing, I thought we might be heading back to the office than...sticking our butts in a truck in a stakeout.”“Well, welcome to the glamorous world of surveillance,” Tammy shifted her head to Hannah with a teasing smirk.
Relationships: Tammy Gregorio/Hannah Khoury
Series: It's Always Sunny in New Orleans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688029
Kudos: 11





	Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

> Got an inspo from NCIS LA rewatch...

Inside the grey truck, Tammy was in the driving seat while Hannah sat to her right. The truck was stationed in the parking garage and hadn't moved for hours. Both agents watched a particular vehicle, waiting for random things or the suspect to leave the building. Atwater’s blue Jeep was in the corner far away from their location on the bottom level. Tammy and Hannah had a bird’s eye view car from the top floor. 

So far, nothing had happened that would help them nail Atwater. The surveillance and interest in sightseeing on the view from the parking building grew dull as both agents waited for Atwater to come out or anything. Patton wasn’t with them to bring entertainment, unfortunately, leaving them with the stakeout blues. The hacker was at the office in his sacred place with Sebastian, helping Pride to put pieces together. 

Hannah sighed quietly, feeling a small gust blowing her hair from the window. Her finger tapped the door handle, and she looked over at her work partner. She grumbled, unbothered by the faint ticking noise from her watch, but Tammy’s eating habits were another story. Tammy was eating salted pretzel chips, and every bite she took made the stakeout even more insufferable for Hannah. 

“What?” Tammy shot Hannah a look after catching her glaring.

“Nothing.”

Tammy sent her a knowing look. Hannah turned to her begrudgingly, 

“You don’t like my chewing?”

“No, of course not.” Hannah denied but yes, it was not quite an enjoyment.

“Really? Sebastian complains about my loud eating a lot.”

“Okay, I take that back.” Hannah inhaled as she lifted her index finger and continued.“You chew like a fucking cow.”

“Whoa, man! You calling me a cow?” Tammy retorted with her mouth full of chips

“Yeah, because you can’t even close your mouth and chew quietly!”

“You’re not my mom, owl.”

Hannah gasped, offended by being called an owl. _Okay, you’re starting to get under my skin._ She turned to face Tammy, seeing her give a flirty wink and tossed another pretzel in her mouth. 

“Stop. Just stop.”

“Why would I stop?” Tammy furrowed while putting her hand in the plastic bag as she picked another pretzel from the chip, making it crinkle.

That was it, Hannah made to snatch the chips away from her. “Give me!”

Tammy flinched as Hannah jumped on her like a football player, making the truck bob slightly. Hannah was top of her, grunting as she tried to grab the chips, and Tammy pivoted her knee into Hannah’s body while holding her off, preventing Hannah from reaching to take it from her. 

She shook her head at Hannah, mumbling a noise. “Mmmfgh!”

“What’s the status of Eliiot Atwater?” Pride voice came over the speaker, both agents stopped doing a tug of war over a bag of pretzel chips, and Hannah got the chips, boasting with triumph as Tammy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

“Jerk,” Hannah muttered under her breath. She smacked Tammy on the shoulder. 

“Ow!” Tammy shot back with her usual brooding look, moving her head back and forth while rubbing on her shoulder.

“Hannah? Gregorio? Anybody there?”

No response from either of the women, but a glaring contest arose between the two agents in the truck. Hannah folded the upper edge of the chip bag, hating the noise as she closed it before moving to her seat and stuffing the bag in the pocket of her leather jacket, earning a scowl from the profiler. She ignored her as she pressed the screen to unmute to answer Pride.

“Yes, we’re fine,” Hannah replied as she checked Tammy, but, instead of getting an agreeing nod from her, she got the middle finger.

“Fuck you,” Tammy mouthed at her and Hannah gave her a dirty look while picking up the binoculars from the floor. 

“Fuck your mom, I don’t care.”

“Gladly,” Tammy said sarcastically in a whisper and shifted in her seat, leaning with her hand atop of her cheek on the car door. 

“Okay, tell me things.”

“Atwater hasn’t left the hospital,” Hannah reported, putting down the binoculars after doing a quick-inspection of the hospital entrance.

“Okay, keep an eye on him and gather information as much you can find on him.”

“Copy that, Pride.”

After the call ended with a beep. Both agents exhaled as they slumped in their own seats. Tammy added with an averted glance before moving to her work partner with seeping anger. “We could get caught for that.” 

“For causing a scene in here.”

“It’s on you.”

“No, you,” Hannah differed.

“Shut up.”

Hannah bounced back with a swift glare.

“What was that for?” Tammy gestured at the car door on Hannah's side.

“You can’t do barely a thing, shut your mouth up for a second and eat like a normal person.”

“Or you can just put music on instead of throwing my snack out!”

“I should’ve gone with Quentin.” 

“Your loss. Don’t care about that,” Tammy muttered, not bothering to meet Hannah’s gaze, watching random people entering into the elevator, “and you owe me pretzel chips.”

Hannah scoffed as they stayed in the truck for another few hours.

Tammy was starting to get stiff sitting in the car seat for so long when she noticed a figure in a blue scrubs walking at a fast pace toward the blue Jeep.

Atwater exited the hospital, walking toward his Jeep. Tammy abruptly got up and shook Hannah to wake up but the Iranian didn’t budge, and she tried again. 

Hannah swung her head to the other side with a soft mutter. “Stop. Leave me alone.”

Tammy twisted her lips into a considerate look and hummed. She picked up a half-empty water bottle from the cup holder. She turned to face Hannah who was happily resting in her seat, a small smirk plastered on her after rolling the cap off as she leaned to get close to Hannah and doused her face with water. 

Hannah got up with a jolt, sending her head into the ceiling of the truck after waking up soaked, wincing. She glared daggers at Tammy as she had bullets of water drops on her face, hearing her snicker. “What the hell?” 

“Atwater,” Tammy informed her with a head gesture through the windscreen before picking up the camera to start taking pictures. “We got company.”

Hannah stopped wiping her face, using a napkin she found in the cabinet, drying it up before wiggling her head to let her curls fly. “Who?”

“Not sure. Car’s an SUV, 2015 or 2013, I think. Not getting a visual of who’s inside. Windows are completely tinted. Did you get the audio?”

“No, it’s static.” Hannah clicked the button repeatedly on the specialized video camera, trying to get the audio to be heard. “Nope, we got nothing.”

“I’ll get Patton to help-”

“No time. Company will leave anytime.” Hannah motioned her head at Atwater, removing her brown leather jacket and taking the earphones from the cup holder.

“Right so outside?” Tammy glanced shortly at her, seeing Hannah taking her black jacket and making a knot over her waistline. 

“Yeah.”

Shaking her head slightly as Hannah closed the door without a word, she resumed observing the activity between the suspect and the black truck on the lower floor, camera flashing as she took a flurry of photos. 

Hannah was outside, jogging around to the lower level, fidgeting on the headphones, trying to get the earbuds out of the tangled mess. 

“Can you hear them talking?” Tammy’s voice came over through the headphones after Hannah plugged them into her phone.

Hannah replied with a whisper. “Not yet.” She walked toward a random vehicle nearby the suspect’s location and carefully observed Atwater and the company who arrived in the black SUV. 

“Not yet.” She took a few steps ahead of them, pacing to the next car, keeping herself from being noticed by one of the guys from the black SUV or Atwater and eavesdrop into their conversation.

She finally got close enough, overhearing their discussion.

_“You got it?”_

_“Yes, it’s in the trunk. He’s out cold.”_

“Are you getting it?” Hannah whispered.

“Hm-mm. A possible kidnapping.”

Hannah kept side-eyeing at her phone while strolling to the next car to get a bit closer to them.

One of the guys was out of the truck and he looked paranoid. Hannah tried to look nonchalant and swiveled to the left side, a black Prius Prime in front of her.

“Shit, he saw you.” Hannah froze as she saw one of the guys walking while sporting a suspicious gaze at her and Atwater stopped talking and turned around to look. She swallowed, looking around to find anything to avoid getting her cover compromised. 

“Do something.”

Hannah knew what she was doing, she kept herself together with an exhale and unsheathed a knife from her secret back sheath and pulled her smartphone close to her face that was in her hand. She exclaimed, making it look like she got a text.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the truck, Tammy exited the driver’s seat, becoming worried as she saw the men coming close to Hannah. Panicking, Tammy ran a hand over her hair, thinking of many ways to get her out of the situation, lethal or not. She resisted her urge to be a hero and screw the stakeout.

She stayed in position, hands on the edge of the door as she watched Hannah trying to keep her cover intact. Of course, she wanted to help Hannah, but she knew Hannah had some tricks left in her sleeves. 

“Hanna-”

“I don’t see you. Where are you?” 

Tammy blinked, unsure where Hannah was going with this.“Huh?” 

“At home? Well, that's funny.” Hannah guffawed wryly at her phone with a hand gesturing over at the back car. “I'm looking right at your car, you lying son of a bitch!” Tammy finally got it. Hannah had picked a bitchy girlfriend role.

Tammy ducked with a wince, hearing Hannah’s voice screeching in the earpiece. She hissed, “Jesus, why do you have to scream?”

“Because I would like to carve the bitch's name in your paint job!” Hannah screamed, whipping out the knife and started scratching the word in the car’s bodywork before making a ball of scribble.

Tammy laughed as she sat down, rubbing her ear after taking the earpiece out of it.

The three men and Atwater flinched, and they looked uncertain and stepped back into their places as Hannah stabbed the car, making holes in the paint. 

“And don't call me ‘cause you’re fucked. You’re dead, get it? You’re fucked!” 

“Who is she?” One of the men from the truck asked Atwater and he responded with a shrug.

“We’re fucking done! You heard me! Done!”

“Let's get out of here,” another man replied and Atwater agreed, all of three going back to the truck as Atwater got in his Jeep and the SUV left the parking lot but Atwater stayed in his spot.

“Company’s gone. Get back to the truck,” Tammy informed her through the comms.

“Uh, Gregorio?” Hannah muttered, swallowing a lump in her throat after witnessing the gashes she made on the stranger’s car and went around the back of the car, snapping a photo of the license plate. “Have Sebastian run these plates...I think I just bought the owner some bodywork.”

“Will do” Tammy half-heartedly laughed. 

“Was I too harsh?” 

“Nah, you’re good.” Tammy shook her head in disagreement, seeing Hannah tucking her knife in her back, arriving into the top floor as she made it to the truck, undoing the jacket as she entered the truck.

“Well, good.” Hannah breathed heavy, tossing Tammy’s jacket into the back as she got in, pulling the seat belt over her chest.

“If that was my car...” Tammy’s tongue clicked after a low whistle as she moved her head once. “Remind me not to mess with you and your bad side,” she said as she ditched the earpiece in the cupholder and started the engine.

“Very funny, Gregorio.”

“No joke here but that was kinda hot.” Tammy moved her hand in a slide before placing her hands on the driving wheel and starting to drive in reverse gear, pulling the truck out of the lane. 

“Can we shut up and leave this place already?” Hannah put her head in her kneading fingers, massaging her closed eyes. “I don’t want to talk about the damages I made on the car. Atwater is going to disappear.”

“Of course. Never mentioning it again _ever_.”


End file.
